LolOhEmGeeJkJkNmTtyl8r
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Poor Kenny is sick. To make him feel better, Butters sends him a text. However, he is a bit… well, he’s the stoopid, adorable Butters. Fluffiness and Bunny!


A/N: I decided to make a Pip/Damien because there just aren't enough out there in the world

**A/N:** So I have this nervous habit of doubting myself when sending messages or calling people. I always think I am interrupting something. I sent a message to my friend—I rhymed it and was all cutesy and whatnot and as soon as I sent it I started freaking out. I'm… socially awkward, I think.

But my friend didn't mind so that was cool. And then… I had a plot bunny… SO ENJOY!

**Warning:** Not a lot of cussing… some boy love…

**Disclaimer: **If I owned, would I _really_ be writing fan fic? Wouldn't you be watching it on Comedy Central every Wednesday at nine pm? Ooooooooh, think about that!

**Summary:** Poor Kenny is sick. To make him feel better, Butters sends him a text. However, he it a bit… well, he's the (stoopid) adorable Butters. Fluffiness and Kutters.

**Remember:**

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah_ – Thoughts

**Blah – **Text

Blah – Self Explanatory

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**LolOhEmGeeJkJkNmTtyl8r**

"Sick?" Leopold "Butters" Scotch echoed. Kyle nodded his curly head of fiery hair. The little blond frowned and glanced down at the card with scribble upon scribbles of get well messages.

"Seems he's battling a bad bout of the flu," the Jew explained. He gingerly took back the card, not realizing Butters had yet to sign it in his stupor. "But knowing the bastard he'll be back to school tomorrow, sexy and healthy as ever."

"Then why get him a card?" asked Butters. Kyle shrugged and pointed out to the decrepit dark blue Toyota at the curb side.

"Stan's idea. Kenny gets miserable when he's ill," was the answer. The tiny blond just nodded. Waving goodbye, the redhead strut back over to the truck and they took off around the corner. Butters then closed the door daintily, locking it as he turned away back upstairs to his room.

He went straight to his desk and sat in his squeaky ply wood chair to finish the rest of his homework like a good little boy. However… as he pencil made those scratching noises across the paper, he kept peeking his eyes over to the left side of his desk where his cellphone lay, charging for the next day.

_Maybe I should…_

Butters physically shook his head. That fluff of sunshine on top of his head violently moved from side to side in the effort. _No, no, no. Kenny doesn't want me barging in on his resting!_ Those wide sky colored eyes filled with worry. Biting his lip, the teen took his brick of a phone from its spot and pulled out the plug for the charger.

Momentarily it binged and switched off from LOUD RING to VIBRATE. The bright purplish glow stung at his orbs and Butters held the phone a bit farther from his pale face. Taking a deep breath he went to his mail box and entered into CREATE MESSAGE.

As the page came up a blank white with those fine gray lines running horizontally across the screen, Butters bit hip lip, thinking about something clever he could say to poor Kenny in his time of need.

**Rose are red, violets are blue. Always know I'm thinking about you!**

Butters blinked and sighed, erasing what he just wrote. _Sounds too much like a love card._

**You're amazing, you're awesome—**

"What rhymes with awesome?" Butters thought aloud. Quickly he got rid of that message too.

**So, I am trying to think of something rhyming, I came up with nothing. Just know that all I could find with this one was timing.**

_Maybe I should tell him 'Get Well Soon'? _Butters slouched in his seat and slowly deleted each letter as he thought about what to say. As he tapped his foot in agitation, he knew that Kenny wasn't going to get the message any faster with all this dilly-dallying. _Just send him SOMETHING!_

**I like you so much I don't know what to do. Please get better soon so I can see you!**

Feeling proud of that one, Butters sent it without truly fretting over it. Then, immediately, Butters made a noise and leapt from his seat, checking to make sure he actually sent that to Kenny. His phone confirmed, that yes indeed, he sent that text to Kenny. Lowering his head, he sighed and placed down his phone on the desk, blanking staring at whatever book he had out on his desk.

_I'm so __**stupid**__!_

Meanwhile, a couple of block somewhere in the middle of the poorer side of the town, Kenny was shivering in nothing but his orange boxers, sipping juice out of a bendy straw. He was wormed quite comfortably in his flannel blanket with yellow polka-dots. Suddenly his cheap razor phone buzzed from somewhere under a pile of dirty laundry. Shuffling and sniffling, he reached up into the hamper and dug around for his cell.

He paused when he saw who it was from. Butters almost never sent him anything. Especially not texts, you know, unless they were some form of chain mail. Letting out a depressed breath, he contemplated opening the phone. Chain mail was something Kenny didn't want to deal with.

_Stupid brat doesn't even realize that I like him… _After a second, he opened the message anyway. It was still from Butters, even if it was nothing. Kenny just couldn't leave the boy alone. _I should just give up now. No point in this continuance of false hope that'll only kill me quicker—_

He must have read that text twenty times. Shaking his head happily, Kenny quickly sent back another to Butters, who had literally jumped when his phone danced on the desk. Snatching it up, Butters pressed VIEW in order to see. Instantly, Butters stomach dropped when he read it.

**U r so stoopid lol**

_I knew it…_ Butters could feel the pin prick of tears in his eyes as he plopped into his seat. Absently, he questioned why he felt like this. It was just a simple message and Kenny could only be teasing him… right?

_Oh well…_

Kenny yawned as his cell magically buzzed again with a second text from the cute little angel somewhere over in the other side of the town. Leisurely picking up the phone and opening it to read, the dirty blond cocked his head to the side, wondering if his blurry, ailing eyes were correct.

**Yeah I know…**

Instantly Kenny pressed the center button in order to reply, but hesitated in what to say. Despite the fact you can't infer what others are thinking or what they are trying to imply when the send you letters or text, the immortal had a feeling Butters had been upset with what Kenny sent him.

_But why…? I didn't mean anything by it._

As he stared at the water stained ceiling a strange sensation washed over him. Part of it was definitely the urge to hold Butters, but the other portion was the tiny space inside him that made Kenny desire to make the other blond laugh and smile. Specifically if it was Kenny Butters was smiling at.

_Oh boy… am I a sap or what?_ Kenny turned over onto his side, ignoring the scattering of crumbs and groan of bed springs as he did so. His phone dangled from his fingers as he checked the time. It certainly took a long time for Butters to send him a message (you would assume if Kenny didn't show up for school and Kyle and Stan paraded around with Kenny's excuse of being sick, Butters had to have known early on in the day)…

_Oh! I see…_ Kenny chuckled as he promptly began his text. _You're so cute Butters…_

In that self-loathing process Butters was drowning in, he hadn't discovered his phone was shining as a new text message appeared. When he did see it, he picked it up almost confused as he revealed it. Reading the message sent a giddy blush rushing to his cheeks.

**Yeah, well, u r MY stoopid**

Sipping his juice again, Kenny swiped up his phone as it told him Butters sent a reply. Anxiously, Kenny sucked on his straw, only to spit it back out as he read, decorating the screen in sticky specks that made a rainbow effect.

**If you want me I am… but I have to finish my homework now. I'll see you tomorrow in school, right??**

Butters never wasted a breath as he picked up the phone as it vibrated in his lap. Dropping his pencil on his mead journal, he read Kenny's message with a small smile.

**Hell yeah babe! C u in school! Chu.**

Saving that message, Butters entered the charging cable back into the head of the cellphone. He twirled his pencil in between his fingers as he wiped out a mark on the margin of his paper. Going back to his homework, he chewed on the end of the rubbery eraser, trying to figure something out in his head…

_What does 'chu' mean in text slang?_

Well, Butters might be stupid after all. But he's Kenny's stupid, so that might mean something in the end.

—**END—**

**A/N: **By the by, in case no one understood it; "chu" is the sound used in mangas (or anime even) for a kiss effect. I have a friend who says it as a greeting… and I was reading Loveless a couple of days ago. Kenny seems like a Loveless freak to me. Don't ask why. Not even _**I'm**_ sure why. So this mainly goes out to all my reviews for Reap and Sow. I kinda hit a bad spot right now… heh heh… anyways, hope you enjoyed. TATA!


End file.
